Battle of the Pyramid
by poochyena123
Summary: France conquered Egypt but enemies appear to take him back....but at what cost?


France gazes over the sandy hill into the horizon as the triangular shape formed in the heat wave, "Pyramids you call them?" he asked the man next to him which he only nodded. Does he ever speak? He sighs and wipes his forehead. Man this heat is unbearable even with the shirt off and pant legs rolled up. He glances at the man again, seeing him cover head to toe with clothing even scarf around his neck made him dread what the heat was like with all those clothing on, but it doesn't seem to even phase this man. "So…this is what most of your land is…sandy…more sand…hills...few rocks and that river." The man nods, still not saying anything. France frowns and sighs again,"Right right…and the Ottoman Empire wants what out of you?" he asked, looking at the man again hoping at least A WORD from him.

France must have waited a few minutes in this deadly heat as the man-newly…or somewhat conquered- gave him the silent treatment. He groan," CAN YOU EVEN TALK?" he yelled. He only received a nod which makes him want to shake this man until he speaks but didn't. "Fine…anyways, let's get moving to Cairo." He turns to see his military leader, Napoleon, sitting on his horse so proudly which made France feel so proud and strong, "Ah Napoleon! You make me so proud." He smiles happily as he skip down the sandy hill without tripping…this time to his horse and mounts on," TO CAIRO!" The army or least the French army cheered but the Egyptians remained quiet.

Couple days past as the near the city of Cairo but the pyramids remained in sight which made France rather surprised, seeing how massive those structures were. He rides beside Napoleon, admiring his best man on his right…yet on his left was the man, Egypt who kept his gaze down again never said a word during the whole trip. Just as he was about to ask something to him, a messenger ran up in front making them halt," SIR! Mamluks have been spotted!" he cried.

"EH?! An opposing army waiting for us?! But but that can't be!" France look at Egypt, "I knew you are controlled by the Turks but them too?!" Of course he only received a nod from the man. He look back at the messenger then at his army which stood over 25,000 in wait, "Do you know how big the army is?" he asked.

"Um…at least few thousand, sir," The messenger reply which made France give out a hearty laugh.

"FEW THOUSANDS! HA! Our army is more mighty and twice as more! In fact more than twice! Right Napoleon?" he grins.

"Of course! The French Army is much more than Mamluks!" He grins back at his country.

"We'll show them not to mess with us!" France smirks then pauses only to look at Egypt,"Um….how good is your army?" he asked again only to receive silence. "Now listen here! I want answers now or-"

"Cavalry…" Egypt responded very very quietly. It took a few seconds to register to France that Egypt spoke.

"Really? " he looks back at the messenger, " Are the Mamluks on horseback?" which he gets a nod," GREAT! With Egypt's cavalry against theirs we can surely win!"

The army trekked across the sandy desert, exhausted from the heat yet only to come in sight with the Mamluk's army. Napoleon went ahead and looks back at the army shouting mostly to the Egyptians, "Forward! Remember that from those monuments yonder forty centuries look down upon you." He charges which became a great mistake.

France looked at the scene before him. Many bodies lay dead in the sands, waiting for the winds to bury them like it did since the beginning of the Ancients. He barely suffered any wounds and barely lost his men in the battle, but for the Mamluks…they were retreating back to Syria, defeated. He couldn't help but smile at this victory over this 'legendary cavalry' of the Mamluks. He signaled Napoleon over, "How many dead?"

"At least 300 of our men died, sir," he answered with strong and victorious voice which almost made France want to hug him.

"Splendid!" he spur his horse into the field, looking for the quiet man, Egypt. Few moments he did and gasped. Egypt was a mess. Cover in blood either from slaying the men or being injured, his robe looks shredded like a loin grabbed hold of him with its claws. Blood trickled down his face, down his arms and onto the ground as he stood there, gaze downward to the bodies of his people. France dismount and walked up to him, noticing he was leaning against a broken spear that must have been from a Mamluk," Ho…how many dead?" he asked finding hard to ask. He didn't get an answer which he can understand with that condition. He looks away.

"Six…thousands…"

France looked back at the man. He sounded so broke when he spoke and the numbers surprised him, "Six….thousands?" he asked dumfounded. The man nodded. France didn't know what to say or what to do as he stare at the bloody cover Egyptian, noticing even more how much gashes cover his body and how deep they were. He walk up to him to offer to bandage those wounds yet somehow the man pulled away and staggers away, refusing. France couldn't help but admire that man's will to fight on. "Six…thousands..." he whispered, gazing at the battle field of the dead.

---------

**HISTORY HERE! All right...Battle of the Pyramids is an battle when the French army led by Napoleon ran into Mamluks that had control over Egypt along with Ottoman Empire, which ,well wasn't anywhere near the Pyramids but rather close to Cairo ,yet, you can still see the Pyramids in the distance. The french army won, barely lost any of their men (about 200ish) but for Egyptians...6,000. Marking the end of 700 years Mamluks control over Egypt. (Egypt have been invaded/controlled by many countries)**


End file.
